Love, Just Love
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Ele voltou após uma missão ferido e, ao ajudar, ela acaba descobrindo o que ele realmente sente. [OneShot][SasxSak]


**Love, Just Love**

Uma jovem andava com alguns papéis nas mãos, lendo-os em voz alta para memorizá-los, eram muito importantes para se dar ao luxo de não lembrar deles. Não prestava a atenção visual no caminho, desviando das pessoas graças à audição desenvolvida que possuía, treinada com muito esmero. Mas, infelizmente, ele era silencioso demais para poder ouvi-lo e desviar-se, como as outras pessoas. A jovem esbarrou em algo e seus papéis caíram no chão.

- Kuso! – Falou ela para si mesma, apenas juntando sem esforço algum, rapidamente, os papéis do chão e voltando a andar, para ser impedida novamente. Irritou-se. Levantou o olhar para ver quem era e se assustou ao ver. Por uma fração de segundos achou que era uma pessoa _normal_, mas ele estava longe de ser tão normal assim. Suspirou cansada, tentando desviar dele, mas ele ia junto com ela, acompanhando-a.

- Vai parar com esse joguinho ridículo ou não? – Perguntou ela, irritada.

- Mesmo que eu parasse, você iria querer que eu continuasse, não é Sakura? – Perguntou em seu ouvido, seu hálito quente causando um arrepio maravilhoso na médica-nin.

'_Kuso, Kuso, Kuso... Mil vezes kuso!_' pensou ela, olhando para o nada, enquanto ele mantinha aquela proximidade. Ele já sabia de seus sentimentos em relação a ele e estava usando isso contra ela. Foi quando notou que ela estava sangrando. Deixou seus devaneios de lado e segurou o braço dele. Sua casa estava mais próxima do que o hospital. Sorte que mantinha remédios em casa. Fê-lo apoiar-se nela e começaram a andar até sua casa com um clima de cumplicidade no ar.

- Era por isso que veio me atormentar, Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou ela, com um sorriso doce, e a voz com um toque de humor.

Se Sasuke não estivesse machucado, teria ou pulado no pescoço delicado da jovem ou teria rido junto com ela.

- Sabe que foi apenas uma das razões... – Falou ele com os lábios perigosamente perto de seu pescoço, propositalmente para sentir a boa sensação de vê-la corando e arrepiando-se. Um sorriso suave e discreto passou a adornar os lábios masculinos, deixando Sakura percebê-lo. Não se lembrava de como havia se apaixonado pelo Shinobi, apenas se lembrava de amá-lo. Não se lembrava dele se aproximar, apenas se lembrava dele perto de si. Era estranho isso, pensou tranqüila. Entraram na casa da kunoichi e ela fez ele deitar no sofá e, pela primeira vez, ele gemeu de dor e desmaiou.

Sakura se apressou a estancar o sangue e retirou a camiseta que ele usava, percebendo os músculos firmes e bem-definidos, que a roupa mantinha escondida. Concentrou seu chakra nas mãos e começou a fechar o ferimento profundo de dentro para fora. Suas mãos adquiriram um brilho esverdeado, o tom da cura. Quando terminou, sentiu-se levemente tonta, mas recuperou-se em seguida. Começou a enfaixar o abdome do rapaz agora adormecido, que não tinha mais perigo de vida.

Sasuke acordou, e olhou em volta, estava na casa dela. Percebeu que tinha o abdome enfaixado. Havia sido uma boa idéia ir direto a ela com aquele ferimento, ela era muito eficiente. Recentemente havia descoberto gostar daquela garota irritante que lhe enchia a paciência, mas que o deixava com noites mal-dormidas pensando nela. Quando percebeu isso, começou a demonstrar apenas quando estavam sozinhos, com falas sedutoras, toques delicados, mas ela não se tocava... Mesmo sabendo que a kunoichi o amava, estava com a situação bem difícil, pois agora, em seus 19 anos, a jovem havia ganhado curvas perfeitas, um rosto bonito, uma beleza invejável. E isso dificultava, pois todos os rapazes da Vila caíam em cima dela, excetuando os comprometidos. Claro que eles não ganhavam terreno com ela, mas mesmo assim tinha de agir rápido.

- Já acordou, Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou Sakura, trazendo um copo de água nas mãos, bebendo-o em seguida.

- Hai – Ele Falou, olhando para a jovem de cabelos longos e rosas, com belos orbes esmeraldas.

Ela deixou o copo na mesa e foi para perto dele, querendo ver o ferimento. Tocou de leve e perguntou:

- Dói?

- Não mais...

Ela sorriu e sentiu-se puxada para perto dele novamente. Sakura fitou-o, confusa, esperando uma explicação, que ele não deu.

Sasuke sentiu a boca seca, então resolveu trazer o rosto da jovem para perto e deu-lhe um beijo, um beijo apaixonado, cheio de promessas que seriam cumpridas. Quando se separaram para respirar, ele percebeu que a garota estava corada, e sorriu. Pegou-a no colo e levou-a para o quarto, sem receber nenhuma negativa em resposta. Queria aquela garota fazia tempos, e agora tomaria ela para si. Deitou-a na cama e continuou a beijá-la, mas achando melhor substituir os doces lábios dela pelo pescoço, arrancando gemidos dela. Tomou-lhe a boca com sofreguidão e urgência, abafando possíveis gemidos da garota.

Começou a despi-la, retirando a blusa branca devagar, deixando-a mais excitada. Após, ela tratou de tirar a blusa negra que ele usava, jogando-a no chão. Voltaram a se beijar, com mais paixão ainda, e Sasuke lambeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, arrancando, momentaneamente, mais gemidos da amada.

Sakura descansou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz, cansada. Amava aquele garoto que estava ao seu lado, mas ainda não tinha certeza dos sentimentos dele para com ela. Resolveu fitá-lo.

Sasuke sentiu os olhos da jovem caindo sobre si, encontrando-lhe os olhos, que expressavam algo que ela queria há muito tempo, sentimentos verbalizados. Suspirou profundamente, tomando coragem.

- Sakura?

- Hm?

- Eu... Eu... _Aishiteru_...

Ela arregalou os olhos, expressando alegria neles. Um sorriso foi oferecido a ele, um sorriso apenas seu. Ele tomou-lhe os lábios e, ao se separarem, ela voltou a descansar a cabeça em seu ombro, adormecendo em seguida. Ele ficou um tempo a observá-la, tão bonita, tão tranqüila, até que também adormeceu.

Sakura acordou com os primeiros raios do sol encostando-se a sua face e mexeu-se um pouco, sentindo um braço em volta do seu corpo, não possibilitando muito movimento. Lentamente o jovem Uchiha abriu os olhos, acostumando-se com a claridade. Apertou a jovem mais para perto de si e viu ela mandar-lhe um olhar de censura, que nem se deu ao trabalho de levar em consideração. Simplesmente deu-lhe um beijo e deixou-a mais perto de si.

- Sasuke-kun, nós temos uma missão hoje.

Sasuke murmurou algo inaudível e perguntou:

- Tinha que lembrar?

- Tinha! Tomarei um banho e vou esperar você se arrumar para podermos encontrar Kakashi-sensei na entrada da Vila.

Ele libertou-a apenas após roubar-lhe um beijo, daqueles lábios de mel. Poderia se acostumar com isso. Viu ela levantar e ir direto ao banheiro, ela saindo pouco tempo depois, arrumada e de banho tomado. Puxou-a para perto de si e comentou:

- Como minha namorada está cheirosa...

Ela olhou para ele, incrédula em relação às palavras '_minha_' e '_namorada_'. Para provocar, perguntou:

- Desde quando sou sua namorada?

Ele sorriu e prendeu a jovem mais perto de si e rebateu:

- Quer namorar comigo?

A jovem pulou em seu pescoço, dando-lhe um beijo, que ele encarou como uma sim.

- Desde agora você é minha namorada... – Comentou, respondendo a pergunta da jovem.

**Owari...

* * *

**

**Nya, minha primeira história do gênero, e se eu levar geito pra coisa, podem contar com várias fics de Naruto sobre o casal, entre outros. Espero que gostem. Trabalhei o dia inteiro nela. Sei que ficou OneShot, mas talvez eu faça uma continuação. Espero que gostem...  
Beijos,  
**_Angel, porque é nas sombras que eu encontro luz_


End file.
